Bitter and Sweet
by Kira Hoshimi Misayo
Summary: When Kai Mallark and Keyette Merrin start their ninth grade year at Domino High Boarding school, they didn't really know what to expect. But they certainly didn't expect perverts, romance, drama, not to mention heartbreak and jealous punk rock chicks! This fic will surely make you smile, if not cry laughing. It will definitely make your jaw gape. (A third category is humor...)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Kai tossed and turned in her bed. As you can probably imagine with a beginning like that, it was impossible.

Just great.

"Ugh!" Kai groaned, rolling over to look at her Nyan Cat alarm clock. It wan only 2:00 am, and she had to go to class at 6:00 am! "Damn you, brain!" she growled.

Kai began to take action. First, she grabbed the softest blanket, fluffiest pillow, and cuddliest stuffed animals she could find, and practically buried herself in them. Then, she plugged her headphones into her iPod touch, and listened to Hatsune Miku. Lastly, she pulled a sleeping mask over her eyes, and counted sheep in her head. About ten minutes later, all of this was on the floor, and Kai tried to text some people.

First, she tried her second best friend Joey. No reply.

Second, she tried her boyfriend, Seto. No reply.

And lastly, she tried texting her good friend Malik, and got this reply; "Fuck off, woman! I'm trying to sleep!"

Kai sighed, and set her phone on her nightstand. She looked at her clock once more. 2:23 am. "Well, well, well." a voice said. It was smooth as silk, and sweet as pie.

Keyette Merrinn.

"What do you want?" Kai growled crankily. Keyette chuckled. "I could hear your noise, you know." she pointed out. She sat up in her bed. "You seem to forget that we're roommates now." "Yeah, I guess I do, sometimes." Kai sighed. She flopped onto her bed.

You see, Domino High opened up a boarding school for grades 7-12. Kai and Keyette were in ninth, along with all of their friends. Well, except Seto. He was in tenth.

Kai and Keyette had met in kindergarten, and immediately became friends. They have been ever since. When they found out that Domino was opening this boarding school, they immediately joined, along with all of their friends.

But back to the story.

"I just _hate _the thought of having to go back to school tomorrow." Kai admitted, rubbing her temples stressfully. "Hey, so do I,' Keyette agreed. "But you don't see _me _staying up until 2:30 in the morning stressing over it." "And yet, here you are." Kai pointed out, gesturing to Keyette.

Keyette rolled her eyes. "Okay... maybe I'm a _tiny _bit stressed." she admitted. "But I'm not as stressed over it as you are."

Kai nodded. "It's just..." she trailed off, clamping her mouth shut. "What?" Keyette asked. "It's nothing." Kai shrugged. "It must be something, or you would just tell me." Keyette reasoned. Kai groaned, which evolved into a small laugh.

"You'll never let me win an arguement, will you?" she asked. "No, I won't." Keyette said smugly. "But that's not what we're talking about here. We're talking about your stress-source."

Kai sighed, and buried her face in her hands. "Can I please just keep it to myself?" Kai's voice was muffled through her hands, but Keyette heard her as if her voice were loud and clear. "No, you can't." she replied abruptly. Kai glared at her, but knew that she didn't have much of a choice at this point.

"It's just, I haven't seen Seto in three months. What if... what if he's stopped caring for me? What if a new girl got a job at KaibaCorp, and he fell in love with her?"

Keyette understood what Kai was going through.

Okay, so she had no clue.

But she could at least _pretend _she did. "Hey, I feel your pain." she said. "You liar." Kai sniffled.

Keyette shrugged. "I tried, didn't I?" she sighed. She flopped onto her own bed. The room the two girls shared was practically divided in half. Kai lived in a world of anime, and Keyette lived in America. Not like, legit America... just the wallpaper and the posters and such.

You see, Kai and Keyette were very similar, yet very different. While Kai was the most unorganized person in the whole world, Keyette had a calm, organized locker, scarcely decorated. But they both had issues turning things in on time, and would barely pull off B's and C's.

Kai was definitely a rebel, and would have detentions to make up at the end of every single year. She once had to make up six! Whereas Keyette wasn't normal, but she was a good little girl, and all of the teachers adored her. She was practically a model student! But they were both super weird, and super... um, special.

But anyways, back to the story.

"You don't have to pity me, okay?" Kai sniffled. "You've got Yami. He's practically the most trustworthy boyfriend ever." "Well, I can't argue with that." Keyette grinned widely. "But let's just go to sleep now. I'm sure Kaiba-" "Seto." Kai interjected. "Erm, right, _Seto_ will still love you." Keyette stuttered. Kai shrugged.

"I'm going to go to sleep now, okay?" Keyette stated. She walked over to Kai and hugged her. "It'll be okay. I promise." "Okay." Kai nodded. She rested her head on her pillow, and within five minutes she was snoring soundly.

"Ah, that's my girl." Keyette sighed. She then walked over to her own bed, and fell asleep, dreaming about terrifying gingers carrying big guns.

* * *

Kai awoke to the Nyan Cat theme song, like she did every morning. Her eyes fluttered open, then closed again. As quickly as she closed them, they shot back open. She shot out of bed like a person who realized they had left the stove on all night. "Key, wake up!" she shouted.

"Gingers! Get away!" Keyette screamed as she shot up. Kai stared at her. "What?" she asked. She examined her own ginger hair. "N-nothing!" Keyette stuttered. "It was just a nightmare!"

"Whatever," Kai sighed. "We've got some more important matters to deal with, like the fact that it's the first day at a boarding school!" "Oh my God, yeah!" Keyette gasped. Both girls stared at each other for a brief moment, and ran to their dressers.

Keyette grabbed a slightly see-through black tank top and black jeans, and Kai grabbed a pink Paramore band tee and ripped denim short-shorts.

They then charged into the bathroom, where Keyette proceeded to put on heavy eyeliner and mascara, topped off with some dark eyeshadow and a bit of blush. Kai, on the other hand, put on several layers of light purple eyeshadow, some mascara, light blush, and SuperSparkle's Straberry Cheesecake lip gloss.

"Not bad, slut." Keyette mocked Kai, receiving a slap across the face. They then ran to the small room known as the livingkitchen* and grabbed some Poptarts out of the cupboard. She tossed one to Keyette, who made a face. "These are incredibly unhealthy." she stated, setting it on the counter.

"Your losh." Kai muffled as she crammed the Poptart, strawberry by the way, down her throat. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Keyette shouted. "Why thank you, madam." a male voice said as he walked in.

"Yami!" Keyette cheered. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "I missed you!" she cheered. "I know," Yami sighed happily. "I missed you too. I'm really sorry we couldn't spend the summer together, but I really needed to bring my grades up, or Yugi's grandpa would've murdered me. He says I'm a bad influence on Yugi."

"Well you aren't the best." Kai pointed out. Yami smiled. "Says the girl who duct taped her sister to a chair while she babysat." he remarked mockingly. "Those were the days." she sighed. She went and gave Yami a friendly hug. "It's good to see you, Kai." Yami chuckled. "I see you haven't lost your zest." "Nor have you, my friend." Kai giggled.

"What was summer school like, anyways?" Keyette asked curiously. Yami groaned. "Imagine your worst nightmare, five nasty gym socks, and an evil sorceress/teacher rolled up into a whole summer. _That's _what it was like."

"Sounds like fun." Kai said sarcastically. She grabbed two book bags, throwing one to Keyette. "Now we gotta go, okay?" she commanded. "Yeah, yeah." Keyette sighed. She and Kai walked out of their dorm, Yami following.

They looked like they were some of the first people awake. The only other people who were awake were the nerds that were committed to learning, the jocks that had to wake up early for sports, and the emo kids, who were thought to never sleep anyways**.

"Well, this sucks ass." Keyette grumbled. "Nice timing, genius." she snarled to Kai. "I could've sworn I set my alarm for five A.M.!" Kai said exasparatedly. "You probably did," Yami agreed. "Which is why we're out here so early. You're supposed to set it to _six _A.M." "Oh..." Kai trailed off. "Then why are you up?" Keyette asked Yami. Yami shrugged. "I guess I'm just a morning person." he said simply. "Well, it's six thirty now, so everyone else should be out in about ten minutes."

And they all were. The popular girls, the popular _boys_, the sluts, the tramps, the crack addicts, and the normal people, like Kai and Keyette, poured out of their dorms.

"Hey, Kai!" a voice called out through the clusterfuck of people. Just then, a figure stumbled forward. He brushed his shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes. "Joey!" Kai gasped. She ran over and hugged him tightly. She drew back quickly. She stared at him for a moment.

"Holy shit." she stated. Joey blushed. "Is my fly down?" he panicked. "No..." Kai trailed off. She took in the new sexy haircut, the muscles, the new wardrobe. "You're hot!" she declared eventually. Joey turned bright red. "You too?" he whispered. "What do you mean? And why are you whispering?" "Shh!" Joey hissed, putting a hand over Kai's mouth. Kai bit his hand as hard as she could.

"Ouch!" he howled, examining his red hand. "You bit me!" "I figured you knew better." Kai rolled her eyes. Joey groaned, and grabbed her hand, taking her to the school, which was on the top floor of the building.*** He then led her into the janitors closet, closing the door and locking it behind them.

"Would you mind explaining yourself?" Kai snarled. "I have had fangirls chasing me all day!" he explained. "If I'm seen with you, the word would get out and-"

Just then, the lock clicked, and the door swung open. Kai stared at the two girls standing there, one with her phone out. "OMG!" she squealed, snapping a picture. The two girls then ran away. "What was all of _that _about?" Kai questioned Joey. "Those were two of my most... persistent fangirls." he stammered.

Just then, Kai heard the clacking of high heeled boots, and Keyette and Yami appeared in front of them. "You guys may want to see this tweet." Keyette said frantically. She showed them the tweet, containing a link to a picture.

The tweet said; **"Girls, looks like we have to compete for our boy-toy! :("**

And the link included the picture of Joey and Kai in the janitors closet.

"Good job, you idiot!" Kai snarled. She shoved Joey out of the way and stormed up to homeroom, Keyette following closely behind her.

Joey frowned. "Don't stress over it." Yami assured. "She's a female. They always get over stuff like that." "Then you haven't met Kai." Joey sighed.

* * *

"Hello class, and welcome to the wonderful world of science!" Kai and Keyette's fifth period teacher, Ms. Mooklenpiedan, (Moo-clan-pi-den.) rambled. "Now, before we begin I have a new student to introduce. Iennaa, would you like to come into the classroom, please?"

The classroom gasped as a girl wearing a full leather outfit, complete with combat boots and a place for her Dueling Deck, entered the room. "Class, this is Iennaa Terri. She's from Norway!" "Yo." Iennaa waved to the class. "Iennaa needs a dorm to stay in. Is any student by themselves?"

Nobody raised their hand.

"Anyone at all?" Ms. Mooklenpiedan pleaded. Eventually, Yami rose his hand. "Um, I am." he said shyly. "That's very polite Yami, but I was thinking more along the lines of a girl." Ms. Mooklenpiedan smiled.

No girls raised their manicured hands. Ms. Mooklenpiedan sighed. "Okay, you will share a dorm with Yami Yugi." she grumbled. "Whatever." Iennaa shrugged. She plopped into a seat on the left side of Kai. "Hey." she greeted warmly. "Hi." Kai waved, grinning."Who's your friend?" Iennaa asked. "Oh, that's Keyette, and I'm Kai." Kai replied. "Nice to meet you Kai. I like your shorts." Iennaa complimented. "Thanks! I like your hairstyle." Kai complimented back. It was jet black, with a single purple streak cutting through the bangs that covered her right eye. "Thank you." she said. She then waved to Keyette, who only glared at the chalkboard. Iennaa shrugged, and listened to the lesson.

"Keyette, what the hell is your problem?" Kai whispered to her. Keyette glared at her. "You should understand." she hissed through gritted teeth. "She is sharing a dorm with Yami. The Yami who is my boyfriend. _Mine!_" "Calm yout titties!" Kai rolled her eyes. "My titties are quite calm, thank you very much!" Keyette shouted, standing up in her seat. Everyone in the classroom, including Yami and Iennaa, stared at her.

Kai buried her face in her hands. "You're a huge embarrassment. You know that, right?" she whispered. "Um, Keyette, you need to take your seat please." Ms. Mooklenpiedan said slowly. Keyette looked around the room, and her face turned beet red. "Um, yes Ms. Mooklenpiedan." she said shyly, sitting down quickly.

"Just... pay attention to the lesson, okay?" Kai glared at Keyette. "You're embarrassing us both." "Whatever." Keyette crossed her arms over her chest, staring at the chalkboard that taught about the Big Bang.

* * *

Kai stood staring at the sign-up sheet for the talent show in November. "No, and that's final." Kai said firmly. Keyette stared at her with pleading eyes. "Please?" she begged. "You have such a good voice! I'm too shy to enter, but you're super outgoing! The talent show is perfect for you." "So?" Kai put her hands on her hips. "Talent shows are for dweebs." "Not true!" Keyette crossed her arms. "Yugi and Ryou entered the talent show." "Thus proving my point." Kai said, storming away before Keyette could continue.

"Hey." a voice said behind Kai. Kai whipped around and saw Seto standing there. "Where have you been all summer?" Kai narrowed her eyes. "I called you and asked if you wanted to come on my family vacation, you know. We went to America and visited L.A., but since you didn't answer your cell phone, I took Joey." "You mean that mutt who is supposedly your friend?" Seto rolled his eyes. "Please. If you're trying to make me jealous than at least make it somebody I'd actually _believe _you like." "Excuse me?" Joey said as he approached. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I don't like you." Seto said firmly. "Now if you don't mind, my girlfriend and I are trying to have a conversation." he shooed Joey away like he would to a fly. Kai gave Joey and apologetic glance before glaring at Seto. "He _is _my friend, Seto." she hissed. Seto shrugged. "Whatever." he sighed. "But enough wasting words on Joey, I want to talk about us." "You'd have had a lot of time to do that if you'd been around all summer." Kai folded her arms across her chest. Seto opened his mouth to say something, but the bell rang before a sound could cross his lips.

"Gotta go Seto, I'm late for Gym class." Kai said quickly, before rushing after Keyette and Joey, who were also late for Gym class. Seto stared after them. "Trying to steal my girl, Wheeler?" he hissed under his breath. "Too bad for you. I'll do everything I can to keep her loving me."

* * *

"Why is Gym class even a thing?" Kai asked as she and Keyette walked out of the girls locker room. Kai wore neon pink spandex shorts and a black Under Armor tank top, from Nike, and Keyette wore gray yoga pants and a red Under Armor tank top. "The same reason every country in Asia goes to Gym class." Keyette explained intelligently. "We don't want to end up fat, like the Americans."

Kai cocked her head. "Keyette, we're _from _America, remember?" "Oh... that's right." Keyette recalled. "Good old Pennsylvania." she finished as the gym teacher, Mr. Owle, blew his whistle.

"The teacher is a pervert, I'll warn you." Joey whispered to Kai. "My family met him at the parent teacher conference last year." "Okay, thanks." Kai whispered, nodding. "Hello, students. I am Mr. Owle." Mr. Owle said in a booming voice. "I'm sure you all know that, but I see a sex- er, lovely new student among us. Iennaa, right?" Kai turned to face Iennaa, who she hadn't even noticed was right beside her. "Yeah, that's me." Iennaa said. Mr. Owle grinned. "A pleasure to meet you." he said.

"Now, today we are going to be testing strength." he began the lesson. "I want girls on one side of the gym, boys on the other." The gym divided in half. The only boys Kai knew were Bakura and Joey. Other than that there were maybe only five boys total, and the other twenty five in the gym were girls. "I have a feeling this is gonna be a great sixth period." Mr. Owle muttered.

"Okay. Boys, I want you to do some sit-ups, and I'll grade you based on how you do." Mr. Owle stated. "When I'm done, go into the locker room, and I'll call you out when I'm done grading the girls so we can play some kickball."

It took only a mere five minutes to grade the boys. "Excellent." Mr. Owle said when they finished. "Okay, to the locker rooms." he said as the boys ran to the locker room. Mr. Owle went and closed each gym door, locking it. "Why are you doing that?" a random girl asked. "Oh, um..." Mr. Owle stuttered. "There is a lot of you. I don't want to upset the other classrooms for when we make too much noise."

The girls all shrugged. It made sense. Kai, Keyette and Iennaa, however, weren't so convinced. But before any of them could say anything, Mr. Owle started class. "Now, women," Mr. Owle began. "I'm holding a Strong Woman tournament at eight o' clock tonight. The strongest of you will compete against the strongest girls from other periods. Understood?"

"Yes Mr. Owle!" twenty five obidient girls replied. "Now, let's head over to the mats." Mr. Owle commanded. "There we will do some sit-ups." he led the girls over to the mats. Every girl got on their backs, and began doing sit-ups. Kai, who was horrible at sit-ups, was struggling.

"Need some help?" Kai heard a voice ask. She sat up and saw Mr. Owle. _Remember what Joey said._ Kai thought. "Um, no thanks. I can get it." "I insist." Mr. Owle stated. "Do a sit-up, or attempt." he commanded. Kai did half a sit-up, then flopped onto her back weakly. "I can't." she sighed breathlessly. "I see the problem." Mr. Owle nodded. He sat down in front of her and held her feet to the ground. "Now try." he said. Kai did a perfect sit-up.

"Whoa." she stated. "I didn't know that I could even do that!" "Just keep your feet on the ground." Mr. Owle chuckled. "You'll do fine."

As Kai used Mr. Owle's advice, she did fifty sit-ups effortlessly. "Great job women." Mr. Owle praised. But as soon as he praised, he reprimanded, and sent ten girls to the locker rooms. "Next, you'll be doing push-ups. Begin." Mr. Owle commanded. The fifteen remaining girls did the push-ups, like they were asked. Kai looked around for Keyette, but she had already been sent to the locker rooms. Iennaa, however, in her black jumpsuit, was still in it, and her push-ups were flawless.

Kai got onto her hand and knees, and began to do push-ups. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." Mr. Owle glared at Kai. "What are those?" "Um, push-ups, Mr. Owle." Kai stammered. "No, this is a push-up." he said, gesturing to Iennaa. "But... I can't do those!" Kai stated frantically. "Sure you can." Mr. Owle chuckled. "Get in the push-up position." he commanded. Kai did so. Mr. Owle went to stand beside her. "Now, do a push-up."

Kai attmpted to do a push-up, and failed.

Epicly.

Mr. Owle laughed. "Here, let me help you up." he said. He grabbed Kai's arms, and lifted her up. "Now, get into the push-up position." he commanded. Kai did as he said. "Here's your problem." Mr. Owle realized. Kai was startled as a firm hand grabbed her ass. "Your butt is too far in the air." Mr. Owle explained. He pushed it down until it was level with the rest of her body. "Perfect." Mr. Owle stated proudly. "There's just one more problem."

Kai gasped as Mr. Owle's hands grabbed her breasts, which had gone from bricks to apples in terms of size from 7th-9th grade. "Your breasts are getting in the way." Mr. Owle explained. He gave them a firm squeeze. "You need to start wearing a sports bra." "Um, o- okay." Kai stammered. She was too much in shock to say much else. But Mr. Owle didn't let go. No, instead, he kept a firm hand on her breasts, and one on her ass. "I'm going to keep you in the right position." Mr. Owle explained.

And with that, Kai had to spend the rest of her push-ups with a man holding her boobs and ass. "Major imporvement." Mr. Owle said to all the girls at the conclusion of the class. "But one girl stood out in terms of strength. That is Kai Mallark!" "Are you serious?" Kai asked, laughing. "I couldn't even to a proper sit-up without help! If anyone, Iennaa won." Kai gave Iennaa a kind glance. "I have to agree." Iennaa agreed. "I mean, I did 120 flawless push-ups, and she only did fifty." "My decision is final." Mr. Owle growled. "Now get changed and get to lunch, because we ran out of time for kickball it seems." "Whatever." Iennaa grumbled. She and Kai went into the locker room to change.

* * *

"I can't _believe _that guy!" Iennaa screamed as she slipped on her boots. "Me neither." Kai grumbled. "I don't want to be in some stupid competition!" "I did!" Iennaa huffed. "I mean, the only reason he picked _you _is because he was hitting on you." "Wh- what?" Kai stammered. Her eyes grew to the size of golf balls. "Yeah!" Iennaa stared at Kai like she was retarded. "Like, every girl in the period noticed him staring at you, and I swear I saw him lick his lips." "Ew, gross!" Kai made a barf noise. "Joey told me he was a pervert, and now I have proof! Plus, did you see when he grabbed my boobs?" "Yeah!" Iennaa gasped. She rolled her eyes. "I hate people like him." "Me too." Kai groaned in agreement.

The two girls sat in silence for a few seconds, but it was Kai who broke the silence. "Hey," she began shyly. "Do you wanna sit with my crew at lunch today? You're super fun to be around."

It was Iennaa's eyes who widened this time.

"Y- you think I'm... fun?' she stammered. Kai smirked. "Yeah I do!" she said sweetly. "You'd fit in great with my group. Plus, I think I saw Bakura staring at you in Science today." "Bakura likes me?' Iennaa blushed. "Well... I kinda like him too. I know it's only the first day of school but-" "Don't sweat, girl!" Kai laughed. "You're like, _so _nervous. Just be chill." "Okay." Iennaa nodded. "But anyway, my crew has lots of fun people." Kai continued. "There's Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Keyette." "Oh, cool." Iennaa said. The two girls grabbed their things, and headed out of the locker room with the other girls. But before they got very far, they were stopped by Mr. Owle.

"Kai, may I have a word with you about the Strong Woman tournament?" he asked. "Um... I guess." Kai sighed. "I'll catch up with you, okay?" she told Iennaa. "Kay. Later!' she smiled, heading off with the crowd.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" Kai asked. Mr. Owle shut the doors and locked them. "Um, I'm the only one here." Kai pointed out nervously. "Oh, I know." Mr. Owle said. "Now, I'm going to give you a bit of ten minute training before you go to lunch, since you're in the Strong Woman tournament. None of the other girls really needed it... but you..." "Yeah. I understand." Kai snapped.

"Great!" Mr. Owle smiled. "Now, head to that back wall over there." he directed. Kai did so. "Okay, the seaweed in above water!" Mr. Owle shouted. At first Kai was confused, but realization hit too late, because to men came and grabbed her. "Bert, get her legs. Denny, get her arms." Mr. Owle sighed. Bert pulled a roll of duct tape out of his back pocket, duct taping her feet to the wall. Denny spread her arms apart, duct taping them to the wall. "What the hell is this?" Kai snarled. "Training." Mr. Owle explained. "If you can get free in three minutes, I won't molest you for the remaining seven."

Kai's eyes widened. She struggled for three minutes, but didn't escape. "Pervert." she hissed as Mr. Owle approached her. "I know." Mr. Owle smirked seductively. "Now, do what I instruct for the remaining seven minutes, and we won't keep you here longer. Understand?" Kai gulped, and nodded.

Mr. Owle then pulled out a knife, and sliced her shirt down the middle, revealing her bra. "I'll be nice, and leave your bra on." Mr. Owle sighed. "For now."

"Hey, perv bro?" a female voice shouted. Kai looked around, and saw Iennaa and Joey standing there. _Thank you, God! _Kai prayed silently in her head. "Why don't you suck on somebody more your speed?" Iennaa suggested. Kai and Mr. Owle were both very confused. Before they knew it, Iennaa tore her shirt of, revealing a skimpy bra. Mr. Owle's eyes glinted. "Why don't you come join us?" Mr. Owle suggested retorically. "No no no. You come to me." Iennaa winked. "I'd love to." Mr. Owle said seductively. He shoved his thoughts about Kai aside, and sprinted over to Iennaa. But before he got even close to her, Joey whipped out a taser and tased him, sending him into spasms on the ground.

"Anyone else want some?" Joey snarled, glaring at Bert and Denny and waving his taser in the air. They fled the gym like scaredy cats. Joey raced over to Kai, untaping her from the wall. "Thank you!" Kai shrieked happily. "Here." Iennaa said. Kai turned to face Iennaa, who had a pink plaid shirt in her hand. "I thought you might want this." she explained shyly. "How did you know to come save me?" Kai asked curiously. "I had a hunch. I brought extra clothes... just in case." Iennaa explained. "I... I don't know how to thank you- both of you- enough!" Kai grinned widely. She pulled both of her friends into a tight hug. "Now, let's go grab some lunch, shall we?" she suggested as she pulled the shirt over her head.

* * *

"What do you mean Iennaa's sitting with us?!" Keyette shouted as Iennaa, Kai, and Joey sat down at the table in the cafeteria. "She saved my reputation and virginity!" Kai rolled her eyes. "Of course she's sitting with us." "If it's too much trouble, I can sit somewhere else." Iennaa volunteered sadly. "Yes, it is." Keyette snarled. "No, it's not." Kai glared at Keyette. "Sit down by me." Iennaa and Kai both sat, and Joey took his seat on the left side of Kai, like always. "_I _am the Alpha of this crew and _I _decide who comes and goes, Keyette." Kai growled in a threatening voice. "Understand?" "Whatever." Keyette mumbled.

"To celebrate today as being the first day of prison, I've decided to throw a party!" Yami announced. "Really?" Iennaa's eyes widened. "A party, with you guys? Can I come?" "Well, you and I _do _share a dorm." Yami pointed out. Iennaa blushed in embarrassment.

"Awesome!" Tea cheered. "I made a cheesecake with Ryou and I've been waiting for a party to eat it at!" "So then it's settled?" Yami asked the crew. "Party, tonight, 8 o' clock, sleepover?" "Sounds like a plan!" Kai agreed. Just then, the bell rang. "See you all then!" Yami said as he sprinted to band class.

"I'm still not happy about Iennaa coming into our crew." Keyette grumbled as she and Kai sat in the livingkitchen at 7:22 PM. They sat at the island, which was a little counter with three stools near it to use instead of a table. "Oh, chillax." Kai sighed as she handed Keyette her dinner. "She's just a temporary for now. If we like her, we keep her. If we don't, we won't." "That's... super bitchy of you." Keyette stated. Kai grinned. "Well, I am a bitch." she agreed. "But I'm a smart bitch."

"Ew, microwaved burritos!" Keyette made a face as she looked at her dinner. "Oh, don't be racist." Kai rolled her eyes as she shoved a bite of her own burrito into her mouth. "I'm not, but microwaved?" she pushed her plate away. "Oh, so you have microwaveiophobia?" Kai asked. "What the hell is that?" Keyette retorted. "The fear of microwaves." Kai explained. "I made the word up for people like you." "Asshole." Keyette hissed. Kai scarffed down the rest of her dinner, and took her plate and put it in the sink to be washed later. "Jesus, somebody's bitter." she mocked. "I mean it in the sweetest way possible!" Keyette apologized. "So then... you're being bitter sweet?" Kai asked. Keyette thought for a moment, and shrugged. "More like bitter _and _sweet." she concluded. "Well, I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up in half an hour." Kai stated. She headed over to the pink loveseat she'd bought a year ago and curled up on it, going to sleep.

* * *

**Well, folks, that's it for the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review if you think I should continue it, and follow or favorite me. It really helps me out. If you like this story you can follow or favorite, also helps.**

* * *

_**Here's some clarification on mentioned things and characters in this chapter;**_

*** Livingkitchen; the livingkitchen is a combination of a living room and a kitchen, meaning it has your basic cooking tools, an island to eat at, but it also has two loveseats, a couch, and, depending on how much you paid for a dorm, a TV.**

**** I have **_**NO **_**intentions of bashing or offending any "emo" people. I was simply making a joke, and I obviously do not really think this.**

*****The entire school is six stories, not counting the basement. On the first-fourth floor you have the dorms, one floor for each grade. The fifth floor is where the teachers live, and the sixth has most of the classes and the cafeteria. Classes such as computers, art, newspaper, woodshop, etc. are in the basement, along with the boiler room.**

**Kai Mallark, physical: Bright red hair with pink streaks. Bangs covering right eye, incredibly think and straight. Very pale. Violet eyes. Cute style. (Colored pants, sweaters and cutesy skirts, etc.) Lots of freckles, big ears, and a small nose. Medium boobage and assage. regular height. Skinny. Deeper voice. Wears a lot of make-up.**

**Kai Mallark, personality: Spunky, smart, witty, bitchy-ish, kind, generous, rebellious, anger issues, emotion controller, artistic, bookworm, schmooze, charismatic, clumsy, somewhat of a couch potato, gamer, skater girl, Youtube gamer, computer whiz, Alpha, flirtasious, great kisser, hopeless romantic, clumsy, unathletic, writer, FanFic obsessor, nerd, anime OBSESSED. (To answer your questions, yes, Kai Mallark is me. My Fan Character.)**

**Keyette Merrin, physical: dark brown wavy hair. Cute forehead bangs. Normal skin. Hazel eyes. Punk style. (Black clothes, leather, etc.) Large eyes, perfect skin. Cute nose and ears, thin lips. Large boobage and small assage. Tall. Normal weight. Higher pitched voice. Wears little make-up, but heavy eyeliner and eyeshadow.**

**Keyette Merrin, personality: Genius, kind, uninviting, not so generous, teachers' pet, hard to anger, artistic, bookworm, mooch, frugal, clumsy, athletic, writer, Youtube gamer, seductive, bad kisser, hopeless romantic, clumsy, writer, anime enthusiast, FanFic OBSESSED. (Keyette is one of my friend's fan characters, by the way.)**

**I have decided not to describe Iennaa. She will remain a mystery for **_**you **_**to envision. Her personality, her looks that I didn't mention... that's for you to decide. **

**There will be even more Fan characters to come throughout the book, and maybe, if you like this book, a special plot twist straight from GX. You can decide through PM or through review. Every review counts! Thanks, and see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Romance Brewing

"_Wake up you lazy bitch!_" Is what Kai awoke to as Keyette hollered it in her ear. "Why?" Kai grumbled. "We have a party to go to, remember?" Keyette put her hands on my hips. "My boyfriend's party?"

Kai groaned before heaving herself up. "Do I have bedhead?" she asked. "No, you're fine." Keyette replied. She grabbed her pillow and sleeping bag. "Grab what you want, and let's go." Keyette commanded. Kai nodded. She shuffled sleepily over to the bedroom and grabbed her pillow, sleeping bag, and her stuffed Pikachu. "I'm ready!" she called as she approached Keyette. "Great!" Keyette jumped up and down like a fangirl. "Let's go get this party started!"

"The party has arrived!" Kai shouted as she and Keyette entered Yami's dorm. Everyone appeared to be there, except Joey and Seto. "Of course Seto isn't here." Kai grumbled. "He's so anti-social it makes me sick."

Just then, Seto walked in.

And Kai couldn't help but gawk.

He was wearing nothing but a white tank-top that showed off his muscles, and plaid boxer shorts.

"Hey, Kai." he greeted. Kai snapped out of her daze. "Oh, I thought we weren't talking." Kai crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sorry. How I acted was _so _wrong." he apologized. "Ha!" Kai snorted. "It'll take more than an apology to-" Kai was cut off as Seto wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her into a deep kiss. At first, Kai was humiliated, but eventually wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back.

"Speaking of kissing, where's Yami?" Keyette wondered aloud. Seto pointed with one hand, not breaking the kiss, and gave her a thumbs up as if to say "You're welcome."

Keyette ran off to find Yami just as Seto and Kai pulled away. "Okay. Apology accepted." Kai sighed happily. She and Seto went over to Malik and started chatting. Suddenly, Kai felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. "Give me a sec, Set." Kai planted a kiss on Seto's cheek before going into the bathroom to answer the call.

"Hello?" she answered. "Kai, you gotta help me!" a voice whispered. _Joey! _Kai thought. "Joey! Hi!" Kai cheered. "Where are you? You're missing the party!" "Just help me, please!" Joey begged. "Dorm three! Run!"

And he hung up.

Kai figured it must have been urgent if Joey just hung up like that. She ran out of the bathroom, and over to Seto. "Babe, I'll be right back." she promised. "I have to... um..." Kai was at a loss for words. "I have to run and get some extra food!" she eventually made up. _Just tell him the truth, idiot! _she thought angrily to herself. "I've got chips and salsa at home, and I noticed we were low on such things." "Okay. Well, hurry back." Seto shrugged. Kai gave him a hug before leaving the dorm. As soon as the door clicked shut behind her, she bolted down the hallway towards the beginning. As soon as her eyes found the number 3, the found a sign that read;

"The Joey Sisters!"

"Crap!" Kai hissed under her breath. She rummaged through her purse that she always carried, and found sunglasses and a baseball cap. She put those on before knocking on the door. She heard girls whispering, and Joey yelling through the doorway.

"Who is it?" a cranky voice called. "One of you." Kai replied. The door quickly swung open. "Hello, sister!" a short blonde girl greeted, bowing. Kai bowed in reply, hoping you did that. "We have exciting news! The boy-toy is ours for the night!" "Huzzah!" Kai replied with fake enthusiasm. "I want to go first!" she requested. The girl's smile faded. "Oh? Why so?" she questioned. _Shit on bread! _Kai thought. In her panic, she reached into her wallet and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "Will this cover it?" she asked. "Most certainly!" the girl beamed. "He's in the bedroom."

Kai entered the dorm, and gazed at all the pictures of Joey on the wall. There were also three other blondes and a brunette, who stared at Kai before she entered the room.

"Damn, it's dark in here." she commented when she shut the door behind her. "Get out, you crazy fangirl!" a male voice, which Kai assumed belonged to Joey, hollered angrily. Yet Kai knew Joey very well, and there was fear masked behind that anger.

"Chillax." Kai groaned, flipping on a light. She saw Joey tied up in a corner. "Kai? You came?" Joey gasped, relieved. Kai chuckled. "Of course, you moron." she rolled her eyes. "You're, like, one of my best friends." "Really? But Kaiba-" "Ignore that meatsack." Kai sighed, cutting Joey off. She whipped her pocket knife out of her purse, and cut the ropes free.

"Now how do we get out?" Joey asked frantically. Kai scanned the room. "There!" she pointed to an open window. Joey ran over to it, looking down. "Thank God ninth grade dormitories are on the bottom floor!" Joey sighed. Kai giggled as Joey heaved himself through, wriggling free. Just as Joey reached down to help Kai out, the fangirls burst into the room. "I told you she wasn't trustworthy, I _told _you!" a tall Chinese girl hollered. Joey grabbed Kai's arm and began to pull her out the window. Just when she was almost out, a fangirl grabbed her foot!

"Joey, help!" Kai begged. With one mighty tug, Joey managed to get Kai free of the fangirls grasp. Kai fell onto the pavement parking lot, scraping her knees and elbows. "Ouch!" she hissed through gritted teeth. "You okay?" Joey asked, helping his friend to her feet. "Yeah, I'm fine." Kai nodded. Then, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She tapped Joey on the shoulder, and pointed.

The fangirls were climbing out the window after them!

"Run!" Joey screamed. He and Kai ran across the parking lot, dodging through the several cars. They heard angry screeches not far behind them. "Look! The front door!" Joey pointed. He and Kai charged over to it, but it was locked. "Shit!" Kai looked around frantically, but saw nothing to use to escape. "Run." she commanded Joey. "And leave you here?" he crossed his arms across his chest. "Hell no." "I can hold them off, Joey." she looked up into his eyes. "Now go!"

Joey heard the screeches close by. "Sorry, Kai." he growled. He picked her up, and ran into a nearby shrub. When it looked like Kai was going to say something, he put his hand over her mouth. "Listen, Kai," Joey began. "Those fangirls aren't like you with anime. They would kill you if it came down to it, and I can't let that happen. Not to you." He set her down on the ground, sitting down himself.

Kai blinked in shock. Joey slowly removed his hand. "Joey..." Kai trailed off, at a loss for words. Before Joey could say anything, Kai pulled him into an armorous hug. "You're so sweet it sickens me." she sighed. Joey chuckled, and hugged her back. They stayed like this for some time, then pulled away slowly. "Do you remember how we became friends?" Kai asked as she rested her head on Joey's shoulder. "Yeah, I remember." Joey sighed in happiness.

**FLASHBACK**

"Give it to me!" Kai shouted at the tall girl. "As if!" the girl rolled her eyes. "It's special to me! Please!" Kai sobbed. The tall girl held a locket in her hand, above a bonfire. "You're just a sixth grader! Nobody cares what you think." the girl cackled. "Well you're a seventh grader, which explains why you're so ugly." Kai sneered. The girl's smile faded into a frown, and she shoved Kai onto the ground. "Loser!" the girl cackled as Kai sobbed, trying to get her leg to stop bleeding.

"Hey, quit it." Kai heard a male voice growl. She wiped away her tears, and saw a scrawny blonde-haired boy glaring at the girl. "Make me!" the girl cackled. She grabbed Kai by her shirt, and punched her in the nose, causing it to bleed.

However, while she was distracted, Joey managed to snatch the locket from her hand. "Hey!" the girl threw Kai to the ground, and all of her attention was on Joey. "Run!" Joey shouted, tossing the locket to Kai. Kai caught it, ran to a nearby tree and climbed up it, clinging to one of the branches.

About a half hour later, she climbed down the tree, and saw her rescuer standing at the base of the trunk. "I'm Joey." he said, holding out his hand. "Kai Mallark." Kai shook it firmly, smiling. "I owe you one. This locket is... well, it means a lot to me." "I know. I heard you say that earlier." Joey pointed out. "Um, right." Kai remembered embarassedly.

For a while, an awkward silence filled the air, until eventually Joey broke it. "Hey... I'm going to go over to my friend Yugi's house. Wanna come? He has an Xbox." "Sure! I love the Xbox!" Kai cheered. She followed Joey down the sidewalk, where they fondly got to know each other.

**END FLASHBACK**

"That was quite the day." Joey sighed. "I still have the scar." Kai pointed to her leg, where a large scar ran across her knee. "Yeah." Joey looked at Kai, her emotion unreadable. "Don't worry, I have one, too." Joey pointed to his shoulder. Kai's eyes widened. "Oh my God!" she gasped. "She shoved my into a tree. The bark dug into my skin and gave me a huge cut." he shrugged. "It doesn't hurt anymore, obviously. Honestly, I think it looks kinda cool."

Kai giggled. She rested her head back on Joey's shoulder. "You're such a weirdo." she sighed. She closed her eyes. "I'm tired." she sighed. Joey wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. "I'm sure they'll leave soon." Joey pointed out, gesturing to the fangirls. "They're persistent, but not enough to stay out here all night." "I hope so." Kai sighed. She looked up into Joey's eyes, trying to read his emotions. "Joey..." Kai began, trailing off. Joey looked down at her, his hair falling into his face. Kai opened her mouth to speak, but a large gust of wind came, so she shivered instead. "Here." Joey gave her his jacket. , which was tied around his waist. He draped it over her shoulders. "Thanks." Kai thanked. "Joey, why do you like me?" she asked him. Joey was shocked. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, I'm not that great." Kai explained. "I'm sort of a bully, I'm a trouble maker, I dress like a slut, and I always put you down, or call you mean names. What about me even makes you _consider _wanting to be my friend?"

Joey stared at Kai. He'd never seen her act like this. "Well, you and I both love video games." Joey began. "You're the only girl I know who can beat Yami at Halo. And you're really smart, and help me out with studying in a nutshell. You have a great sense of humor, and can make me laugh in my darkest hours." he took a long glance at his friend. "Lastly, you're so sweet. No matter what happens, you always stick up for your friends. You always stick up... for me."

Kai and Joey stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. "Joey..." Kai trailed off. Her hair fell into her face, shielding her eyes. Joey brushed it away with one hand, and took one of her hands with the other. "Joey, I think I-" Kai was cut off as Joey leaned in and kissed her. Kai closed her eyes and kissed back, her hands clutching his. They pulled away, their faces centimeters apart. "Joey, those things you said..." Kai trailed off as they kissed again. They pulled apart, and Kai stared up at Joey. "Those things you said... you meant them?" she asked. Joey smiled. "Every word of it." he whispered. Kai grinned, and kissed him again. The kiss was so passionate, with both of their hearts racing, their hands clasped, finger intertwined, cheeks flushed... it sent so much chemistry it made all other couples seem fake.

When they finally pulled apart, they couldn't help but smile. "I've felt this way ever since I met you." Joey grinned. "Why... why didn't you tell me?" Kai asked. "Well, I didn't think you'd feel the same way. I just didn't want to hurt out friendship." "I understand.' Kai nodded. "But I wouldn't have been mad about it, and you know that."

Joey stared at the ground. He stood, and Kai stood with him. The fangirls had left. "What's the real reason?" Kai questioned. Joey sighed. "I knew..." he trailed off, unable to speak. Kai waited. Evetnually, Joey got enough courage to speak. "I knew that Kaiba liked you... and he truth is, I'm afraid of him. He just has to snap his fingers and he could wipe me off the face of the Earth." "Of course." Kai rolled her eyes. "Remind me to break up with that barfbag when we get home." "_No!_" Joey begged. Kai stared at him. "Why not?" she questioned confusedly. "He'll make sure I'm a dead mutt!" Joey explained fearfully. "Just... keep this a secret." "Are you serious?!" Kai hollered furiously. "Are you _that _scared of Kaiba that you won't even make our relationship a thing?" "No! It's not that!" Joey reassured. "I'm not afraid of Kaiba terrorizing _me_, I'm afraid of him terrorizing _us_! Our relationship!"

Kai stood off into space, considering this. "Fine." she eventually huffed. She glared at the ground. "How long?" "Who knows." Joey sighed sadly. "Maybe even 'till he graduates." Joey pulled Kai into a hug. "Why does it have to be this way?" Kai whispered tiredly. "It's high school." Joey pointed out. "Don't expect peaches and rainbows."

Joey looked down at Kai, who was about to fall asleep. He picked her up, careful not to wake her up, and held her in his arms. He smirked a little. "You're so cute when you sleep." he mumbled. He planted a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight."

"Where have you two been?" Seto hissed as Joey entered the room. The rest of their friends were sitting in a circle, apparently playing Truth or Dare. "Um..." Joey looked for an excuse. Just then, Kai's eyes fluttered open. "Ugh." she moaned. "I was so tired... did I pass out in the hallway?" she stuttered. "Yeah." Joey played along. "I just found her. Passed out. In the hallway. Passed out... yep." "Okay." Seto shrugged. "Well, would you like to join us in this intense game we have going?" "Hell yes we do!" Joey and Kai shouted simultaneously.

_Anything to get my mind off of those fangirls. _Kai thought as she took her seat beside Keyette and Malik. "Since you just got here, you'll get to go." Bakura explained. "So, truth or dare?" Ryou finished. "Dare!" Kai replied quickly. All truth did was cause drama. Lots of drama. Dare was the safest bet. "Okay..." Bakura thought for a minute. When an idea struck him, he smirked evily.

"I dare you to make out with Malik!" he cackled. Kai looked over at Seto, who had a nervous look on his face. Joey, however, seemed to be _pushing_ her to do it. "Bring it." Kai gave Bakura a challenging stare, which was returned right back at her. She then grabbed Malik's arms and pulled him forward, giving him a pretty nasty make-out session.

Malik blinked when she finally finished. "I don't know whether to be flattered or offended." he stated. "Flattered." Kai answered for him. "Seems fair." Malik shrugged. Everyone laughed. Execpt Seto, obviously.

Kai gave him a slight glare before grinning in laughter again. "Hmm..." Kai scanned the room, and her eyes fell on Iennaa. _Let's test this chick out. _Kai thought. "Iennaa, truth or dare?" she asked. "Dare." Iennaa replied bravely, sitting up straight.

_Bold. Excellent. _Kai thought happily. "I dare you to..." Kai trailed off, trying to think of a dare. She never really was good at thinking quickly, let alone while being watched. Just then, she had the perfect dare. "I dare you to take off a piece of clothing every time somebody picks truth." "Bring it on, nerds!" Iennaa put her hands on her hips confidently. "Yugi," she began. "Truth or dare?" "Truth!" Yugi raised an eyebrow expectantly. Iennaa shrugged. "If you had to date one girl in this room, who would it be?" she asked as she slipped her right sock off. Yugi's eyes widened. "What if I didn't answer?" he asked Yami. "I'd kick you out of the dorm." Yami replied evily. Yugi sighed, and hung his head. "Rebecca." he mumbled. Rebecca's eyes widened in shock as she blushed. "Aw, you two would be so cute!" Kai squealed. "Fangirl." Yugi muttered bitterly. "Ryou, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth!" Ryou answered quickly. Iennaa pulled her left sock off. "Okay..." Yugi thought for a moment. "If you were threatened to be killed or have one of us killed, which would you pick?"

Everyone stared at Ryou expectantly. "I'd have myself killed." Ryou answered. "Really?" Keyette asked suprisedly. "You don't seem like the 'risk your life' type of guy." "Yeah, more like the 'crawl in a corner and cry' type of guy." Marik whispered to Bakura, making him laugh. "Actually, nevermind." Ryou glared at Malik's evil counterpart. "I'd have Marik killed, slowly and painfully."

Marik snorted, but it was rather obvious he was cared out of the few wits he had. "Now, Keyette, truth or dare?" "Dare." Keyette answered. "We don't need to embarrass Iennaa. She does that without trying." she retorted, glaring at Iennaa. Iennaa frowned, wondering what Keyette's issue was.

"Whatever." Ryou rolled his eyes. "Drama is for idiots. Now, Keyette, I dare you to-"

Ryou was cut off as somebody barged into the dorm. "I hear a party!" a voice snarled. "Teacher!" Bakura screamed. "Cop!" Kai hollered. "They've finally come to take me away!"

"That's right!" the person walked in, wearing a rather skimpy police uniform. "Officer Alexis Krowl is the name, copping is my game." she whipped out a taser. "I'm getting complaints from teachers and several other dorms." "It was all Yami's idea!" Kai shouted, hiding behind the couch. "I swear, I didn't mean to clog that public toilet! I was just showing the park who was boss!"

"Calm down, kid!" Alexis laughed. "I was just making a funny." "Well your funny scared the pee out of me!" Kai retorted, climbing out of her hiding place. "I'm not actually a cop, guys." Alexis laughed. "I'm just a tenth grader wearing a Halloween costume. Seriously, didn't you see the tag?"

"Wait, why are you here if you aren't a cop?" Joey asked, standing up cautiously. "Because I heard a party, and wanted to join." Alexis replied simply. "The truth or dare game was calling to me." "Well, get your ass over here, then!" Tea invited. "Sweet!" Alexis cheered.

"Anyways..." Ryou began awkwardly. "I think we should do something else." Ishizu butted in. "This is getting out of hand." "Fine." Ryou groaned. "I brought a movie."

"Yay!" everyone cheered. The all gathered around the TV as Ryou popped in Paranormal Activity 1. "Ugh, I hate this movie." Keyette groaned. "Me, too." Yami agreed. The two grinned at each other, and ran out of the room together.

"Hey, I think somebody should go check on them." Joey pointed out. "Then let's go." Kai agreed. She and Joey stood up and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. Kai quickly shut it behind them. "Joey, I have to dump him." Kai whined. "I can't stand not being able to be open about this." "We can't. Not yet." Joey denied. "But what if-" Kai was cut off as Joey pulled her into a kiss.

"You want to be able to do that in public?" he asked. "Yes." Kai nodded. "Then keep this a secret." "Fine." she huffed. She stormed out of the bathroom, leaving Joey standing alone.


	3. Chapter 3: Seto's Love Begins

**Hey guys, Kira here! So, I've decided I'm gonna try and do Kai in first person. Review if you like it, or hate it. One last thing, If you have any questions for the characters or me just review them or PM them if you want. I will also gladly accept dares... heh heh heh!**

**Yugi: Kira, no! We've talked about this. **

**Kira: *pulls out a gun* GET BACK IN MY COMPUTER SCREEN, FOOL!**

**Yugi: YES KIRA! *quickly jumps back into computer screen***

**Kira: *huffs* Well, now that that's over, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

*Kai's POV*

I stormed out of the bathroom angrily. _Why is Joey such a coward?! _I thought angrily. Just then, a brilliant idea struck my head. If Joey wanted me to act like I loved Kaiba, that's exactly what I planned on doing. I'd love Kaiba a lot.

* * *

"Well, it's getting late." Ishizu pointed out as the movie ended. Yugi and Ryou stared transfixed at the TV in pure horror. "That was awesome!" Iennaa shouted gleefully. "Totally!" Alexis agreed, giving Iennaa an epic Smosh high-five.* "You ain't bad for a lousy ninth grader." Alexis said, making Iennaa sit up a bit taller.

I stormed into the room, plopping down beside Seto. "Well, look who decided to make an appearance." Seto mocked jokingly, poking my ribs. I giggled. It was at times like this I felt really bad about cheating on him. I mean, he really wasn't a bad guy.

"Well, your rival and my bestie seem to be hitting it off!" I laughed as Keyette staggered into the room, blushing, followed by an equally blushing Yami. "What were you two doing in there?" Seto asked sarcastically. "It wasn't sex! I swear to God it wasn't!" Yami waved his arms in the air frantically. "Mm hmm." Seto and I rolled our eyes. "It actually wasn't." Keyette agreed. "It was just an incredibly heavy make-out session with his shirt off."

Yami appeared to have just then realized he was shirtless, so he ran back into his bedroom. Seto and I laughed. I put my head on his shoulders, and let him wrap his arms around me as we continued to giggle. Just then, Yami came back, this time with a shirt on.

"You tell nobody!" he hollered, pointing to Seto and I. This only made us laugh harder. I then noticed Joey walking back into the room. I could see him looking at us, and I knew that he was jealous. "Seto, I'm sorry we fought." I mumbled. Seto shrugged. "It isn't that big of a deal." he replied. "I have you here now, and that's all that matters."

I felt the familiar pang of guilt in my heart. I couldn't believe I was cheating on the guy who'd been madly in love with me since I was in eighth grade.

"Yeah, you're right." is all I can manage to say without feeling any guiltier about myself. "I love you." he whispers in my ear. I want to say it back, I really do, but I can't bring myself to do it. Instead, I just let him kiss me gently on the forehead.

I can see Joey a little ways away, jealousy and fury in his eyes. The best part, he's blushing.

Really bad.

"You're sweet." I manage to say. That isn't at all a lie. He is one of the sweetest guys ever, once you get to know him. I feel myself feel gulitier by the second.

"Seto," I begin. "what did you see in me that made you love me?"

Seto grinned ear to ear. "Come with me." he insisted, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the bathroom. I sat down on the rim of the tub, Seto beside me. "You transferred here in fourth grade," Seto began...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Seto walked down the fourth grade hallway, even though he was in fifth. Students in fifth and sixth grade had been assigned to "show the ropes" to a fourth grade student. Of course, only the best students got to, or should I say _had to, _help a fourth grader.

Seto had gotten paired up with some girl named Kai Mallark, and judging from her profile description, she was nothing but trouble. He was just thankful that it wasn't some stupid, troublemaker kid named Joey he had to help. Alexis got stuck with that mutt. Ha! What a clever nickname! He'd have to use that one more often!

Seto entered the room he was supposed to go to, and sat in a desk. He appeared to be the last of the older kids. "Okay, fourth graders! Come on in!" the monitor ordered. The fourth graders then filed in one by one.

A girl with beautiful red hair and dark violet eyes sat before him. "Are you Kai?" Seto asked. "Isn't that what it says in your files?" Kai raised an eyebrow. Seto blushed. "Pshh. I know." Seto tried to blow it off. "Just testing you." "Mm hmm." Kai nodded.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with!" Seto growled. "Okay." Kai nodded. "Let me give you the basics." Seto began. "Fourth grade is an amazing place filled with learning, education, and the beginning of a beautiful new-" "You're so rehearsed I want to vomit." Kai interrupted. Seto sighed, ignoring her, and started a new topic. "Well, in science, you get to disect cool things like frogs and rabbits and of course cats!" "What?!" Kai squealed. Some of the kids turned and stared. "Relax, they're already dead." Seto soothed her. "From what?" Kai questioned. "Natural causes, like disease or old age."

That seemed to calm Kai down. _Thank God. _Kaiba thought. "Also, in history we learn about places like Europe and Australia and countries in Africa." "What sort of countries in Africa?" Kai asked. "Places like Egypt, and Kongo, and-" "Egypt?" Kai's voice perked up a bit. "Yeah... so?" Seto asked. "I love Egypt!" Kai clapped.

"Anyways, moving on," Seto rolled his eyes. This girl had a hella lot of questions. "we also read several great books, Manga and words. Finally, English teaches you how to write great stories and prepares you if you want to become an author." "Cool." Kai nodded. "Kai, let's go! I don't wanna miss class!" a girl with pretty curly brown hair and a kind face whined to Kai.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your shirt on." Kai rolled her eyes. "But-" the girl seemed worried. "Keyette, chill!" Kai whisper-shouted. "Don't forget about... you know." "Yeah, I know." the girl named Keyette hung her head. The two then scurried off to class happily as Seto stared after them.

"They won't even make it past the first year." he predicted confidently.

Seto walked through the parking lot, waiting for the late bus to arrive. He had stayed after school to help the seventh graders with the Science fair., since he was victor from seventh to eight grade. Now, being in ninth grade, he couldn't enter the science fair, but he still wanted to help so he could see the other projects, which sucked ass by the way.

He was just walking, thinking, when somebody crashed into him, sending them toppling over. He fell backwards, scraping his elbows and smacking his head off of the cement. His vision blurred for a second, but when he got it back, he saw the boy who ran into him on top of him, regaining his eyesight as well.

"Watch it!" Seto hollered. When both of their vision came back completely, Seto realized that "he" was a she!

"Oh my God!" the girl gasped, bolting up. "I am so, so sorry! I was just in such a rush!" "It's fine, just be more careful." Seto growled. "Excuse me?" the girl put her hands on her hips. Something about her looked familiar. She had that deep red hair dye, and dark violet eyes. She was wearing a red and white striped tee under an oversized blue hoodie and jean shorts. Around her wrist, she wore a golden charm bracelet.

"When somebody apologizes," the girl snapped Seto back to real life. "You just say 'apology accepted' or 'it's fine' and move on with your day. Not critiscize them." "I only critiscize when it seems neccessary." Seto shrugged. The girl laughed sarcastically.

"Okay then, you big-headed asshole," the girl began. "You are selfish, rude, and a genius who needs to tone it the fuck down!"

Seto was stunned. Just then, he heard a bus whirring past him. He panicked, taking off running for it, but it didn't notice him as it sped off down the street.

He glared at the girl. "You made me miss my ride, genius." he snarled. He stormed over to a bench, plopping down on it. The girl's expression softened, and she went to sit down beside him. "Sorry 'bout your ride." she folded her hands in her lap. "I just get worked up easily." "Yeah, me too." Seto sighed.

They sat in awkward silence for quite some time. "I'm Mallark. Kai Mallark." Kai introduced herself, holding her hand out. "Kaiba. Seto Kaiba." Seto replied. He shook Kai's hand delicately. Her hand was delicate, and her skin was incredibly soft. Seto blushed.

"Anyways, I can lend you a ride if you want." "Thanks." Seto grinned. His grin faded suddenly. "But, you're only in eigth grade!" he shouted. "You can't drive a car!" "Or a motorcycle." Kai shrugged. "So what?!" Seto huffed, flailing his arms. "People who obey all the rules never have any fun." Kai pointed out. Seto had no reaction, and gave in.

He followed Kai through the parking lot towards a bright pink motorcycle. It made Seto grin a little. It was something badass taken and made girly. Girlyass.

"I don't have an extra helmet, so I can go without one if you want." Kai gestured to her one and only helmet. Seto almost agreed, but he felt like he needed to impress this girl, even if she was just a eighth grader. "Um, you should wear the helmet." he insisted. Kai raised her eyebrows. "The almighty Seto Kaiba, helmetless?" she questioned. "I'll be fine." Seto shrugged. Kai shrugged back, and stuck the helmet on her head. Just like her bike, it was bright hot pink, with a Dark Magician Girl on the side.

She easily got on, but Seto had to clamber on clumsily. Kai started it up. Seto wrapped his arms around her thin waist as they sped off. Kai knew where Seto lived, because it was the only mansion in Domino City. She pulled up into the driveway, and a small boy with long black hair ran through the front door, smiling. "Seto!" he cheered.

"Aw, who are you?" Kai hopped off of her bike, putting the kickstand down. She looked kindly at the boy. "I'm Mokuba!" Mokuba smiled. "Are you Seto's new girlfriend?" Seto blushed. "Mokuba!" he hissed through gritted teeth. Kai just laughed. "No, I'm just dropping him off."

"Oh." Mokuba looked disappointed. "Well, it was nice meeting you, lady!" he cheered optimistically. "Call me Kai." Kai grinned, ruffling Mokuba's hair. He laughed. "Well, I have to go home." Kai stated. "Keyette will be mad if I miss her dinner."

"Why not stay here?"

Seto hadn't even realized he had blurted it out until Kai answered. "Um, I guess." she shrugged. "I don't want to be an inconvinience." "Not at all!" Seto reassured. "We've actually been planning to make dinner for more than just us, so I'm sure you can stay." "Well, sure then!" Kai grinned happily. Mokuba grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, Seto closely behind.

"Holy crap!" Kai gasped, looking around the mansion. "This place is huge!" "Yeah, it isn't amazing though." Seto shrugged. "Are you kidding?" Kai raised her eyebrows. "This house is worth more than I'll ever make in my lifetime!"

Seto couldn't help but chuckle, because it was probably true. The house unfurnished was worth over 7 million dollars, and he didn't know how much it really was furnished.

"Come on, wanna play video games?" Mokuba pleaded with Kai. Seto opened his mouth to help her object, because a girl like Kai couldn't possibly like video games, but she answered quickly. "Heck yeah, I do!" she shouted. "Seto, come join us!" Mokuba suggested. Seto shook his head. "I have to make dinner."

Kai and Mokuba got on their knees and folded their hands. "Please?!" they begged. Seto laughed. "Oh, alright!" he gave in willingly.

"What should we play?" Seto asked as they walked up the stairs. "Halo!" Mokuba cheered. He led Kai and Seto into the media room, which was the size of Kai's whole apartment. "Amazing!" she stood gawking at the huge flatscreen. Mokuba tossed her and Seto controllers.

"You have Xbox 1?" she gasped. "Don't you?" Mokuba asked. "Nah." Kai hung her head. "I only have 360." "The 360 is just as good." Seto reassured, knowing how untrue that statement was. Kai just shrugged, and they played Halo for three hours straight.

"That. Was. _Amazing!_" Kai cheered as she and her new friends flopped onto the couch. "Oh my God," Seto sighed angrily. "I forgot to make dinner."

Kai and Mokuba just laughed. "I'll go drive through McDonalds." Kai offered. "No, we can take care of it." Mokuba objected. He then ran downstairs, leaving Kai and Seto up there alone.

Seto was about to start a conversation, when Kai spoke up first. "So, are you and Mokuba brothers?" she asked. Seto smiled. "Yes." he replied. "We were raised in an orphnage, eventually getting adopted by Gozaburo, the most evil multi-billionare ever. I'd prefer not to go into detail about him." (Spell check on Gozaburo).

"Oh, I see." Kai sighed, brushing her bangs out of her face. "What about you?" Seto asked. Kai smiled sadly. "It... isn't that interesting." she chuckled unhappily.

"I don't care about that." Seto stared at her eyes, her emotions unreadable. She blushed a bit, making Seto blush as well. "Okay." Kai sighed. "I guess it's time somebody knows.

"In fourth grade, I transferred to Domino City. I was... um..." Kai trailed off. Seto just waited for her to finish. "I guess you could say I ran away." "What?" Seto couldn't hide his shock. "But, why? You don't seem like the type of girl-" "Are you really gonna go all stereotype on me?" Kai snapped. Seto flinched.

"Sorry." Kai sighed, hanging her head. "I'll stop, if you want." "No, please go on!" Seto reassured. Kai sighed. "If you insist.

"I ran away because of my parents and brother. My brother was a golden child, straight A's, sports scholarship. And I was a troublemaker, and got B's and C's. It's like a Prince and the Pauper story.

"Anyways, as soon as my brother graduated, my life went straight to hell. My parents kept pressuring me to do better in school and to be less of a rebel and to quit obsessing over Japan. So, I just gave up trying to please them. I wanted to be myself, whether they liked it or not. So, I got on a plane and flew to the Domino Airport so I could live here.

"At first, I just lived off of stealing and stayed in abandoned houses. Then one day, I saw a girl on a park bench, alone, with a black kitten cradeled in her arms. I went over to meet her, and was stunned when I saw the tears in her eyes. She explained to me how her parents took her on a trip to the park with Mr. Kitty, and left her her, never coming back. Angered and concerned, I helped Keyette with her situation, but we never found her family. Then one day, Keyette approached me in the park, where Mr. Kitty and I were playing fetch. She had several 500 dollar bills in her hand that she 'borrowed' from a guy she found dead in an alley. I applauded her, and we rented an apartment in the Domino City Apartment Complex. We couldn't afford much then. It's pretty decked out now, though."

"Well, Domino High is opening a boarding school, soon." Seto pointed out. "That would be nice." Kai sighed happily. "No more paying rent, I mean." "It'll happen." Seto reassured.

Kai and Seto stared at each other for a moment, a few tears sparkling in Kai's eyes. "Seto-" she was cut off as Mokuba barged in, McDonald's in his hands.

"I'm back!" he cheered, handing Kai and Seto each a burger and a fry. Kai set the burger aside. "Um, I'm a vegetarian." Kai muttered. "Oh, well then take this!" Mokuba handed his chicken nuggets. "Oh no, you eat them!" Kai rejected. Mokuba shrugged, eating them joyfully. Kai ate her fries happily.

As everyone finished their meals, Mokuba began to yawn. "Bedtime." Seto ruffled Mokuba's hair. "Okay." was all Mokuba said before running up more stairs to his room.

Kai and Seto were alone once more. "Hey, do you like anime?" Seto asked. "Do I ever?!" Kai smiled. "Do you have some?" "Actually, yes, I do!" Seto smiled. He pulled out a box from underneath the TV stand. "Pick your favorite." he welcomed.

Kai pulled out three different things. There was "Ouran Highschool Host Club", "Kiki's Delivery Service", and season four of "Pokemon".

"You like Ouran Highschool, too?" Seto asked. "Yeah!" Kai cheered. "I thought only girls liked this sort of thing." "Well, you thought wrong, I guess." Seto pointed out. "Shut up." Kai smiled, rolling her eyes.

They then sat and watched anime until there was nothing left to watch. Kai looked at her watch, which read 1:37. "Hey, I have to go." Kai sighed sadly. She stood to leave. "Why not stay here?" Seto asked. Kai eyed him funny. "I can't. Keyette needs me." "I need you, too!" Seto shouted. Kai gasped, her eyes wide. Seto clamped his hand over his mouth. "Seto... do you..." Kai trailed off. She went and stood in front of Seto, frozen on the couch. "Love me?" she finished.

She bent down to meet his eyes. "Seto?" she asked. Seto said nothing. Kai then leaned in, and kissed him passionately. Seto couldn't kiss back. He was stunned. She pulled away, her hands clasping his. Seto stared up into her beautiful eyes. "Yes, I do." he replied. He pulled Kai in, and they kissed for a while more, before they both sat back down on the couch.

Kai yawned. "You're so cute when you yawn." Seto thought aloud. Kai giggled. "That was random." she pointed out. Seto shrugged. "I've been thinking that for a while now." he laughed. Kai was curled up in a ball in his lap as he held her. Her eyes closed, and she fell asleep in his arms. Seto smiled. Never in a million years did he think that the pitiful fourth grader he met would become the beautiful eighth grader he fell in love with.

Seto awoke to the sound of a buzzing alarm clock. He panicked, but looking over at his calendar, was relieved to find out that today was Saturday. He looked down, and almost screamed when he saw a stranger in his arms. Luckily, he realized that it was Kai before that happened.

Seto smiled as Kai's eyes fluttered open. "Morning bedhead." Seto mocked as Kai sat up, her hair a frizzy mess. "Oh, shut it." she rolled her eyes, but inside she felt jittery.

"Seto?" a voice called. It was Mokuba. Before Kai could scramble out of Seto's lap, Mokuba barged in. He stood transfixed for a moment, but then regained himself. "You _are _Seto's new girlfriend!" he cheered, jumping up and down. "IknewitIknewitIknewitI-" Mokuba's cheers were silenced by Seto's hand. "You'll wake up the neighbors with a voice like that." he growled. That was enough to silence Mokuba. He knew that rich neighbors got cranky easily.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Mokuba asked curiously. "I won't tell anyone. I swear!" "Don't swear." Seto growled. "And because we just became a thing last night." "Oh..." Mokuba trailed off, a nasty image in his head.

Seto and Kai both realized what he was thinking. "Not like that!" they both shouted simultaneously. "We just kissed and boom, relationship status changed on Facebook." Kai explained. "Oh, that's better than what I thought." Mokuba sighed. "I thought that you and Seto had s-" "That's enough talking, Mokuba!" Seto interrupted.

Kai stood up. "I have to go home. Keyette will be in a panic." she sighed. She then took her leave, and when Seto walked her down to her bike and watched her ride off, he noticed a note at his feet with her number and a kitty face.

Seto smiled. Mokuba looked over his shoulder at the note. "Seto, you really like her, don't you?" Mokuba asked. Seto grinned.

"You know what, Mokuba?" he sighed.

"I think I do."

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

I stared at Seto as he finished his story. "You still remember that?" I whisper. I feel like I'm on the brink of tears. "Of course I do, babe." Seto hugged me. "That was the best night of my life."

I stared at my feet. "Can I have a moment?" I asked. Seto knew that my question was retorical, so he nodded and left. I stood as he shut the door, and stared at myself in the mirror.

_You're horrible. _I thought angrily. _How could you not love this guy, after all he's done for you?! _Then, the realization began to hit me. I really loved the way Joey was always kind and funny, and willing to do anything for me. But I also loved the way Seto had that sexy protective boyfriend feel, and knew enough about me to know when I was sad and needed cheering up, or tired and needed some waking up, and so forth.

The realization hit me like a brick.

"I love them both."

* * *

**Hey losers! So, this is in fact the end of Chapter 3. Waah waah waah! But whatever. As I said, review what you think about first person; (love or hate will suffice.)**

**Also, I realize I never described Alexis, who is in Seto's grade.**

* * *

_**Alexis Physical**_**: long blonde hair, really bad spray tan, big blue eyes, lots of makeup, skimpy clothing, tall and thin.**

_**Alexis Personality**_**: Basically, anything realted to stupid, slutty, whore.**

* * *

**Oh! I almost forgot!**

***Epic Smish High-Five: two youtube boys' trademark cheesy intro called Smosh, more specifically they are Ian and Anthony.**

* * *

**Kira: Hmm... I don't know what else to do but I feel like I need to do something. I feel like I forgot something... **

**Anonymous: You were going to announce that you're putting me in the story.**

**Kira: Oh, thanks random person!**

**Anonymous: You can tell them who I am now.**

**Kira: Oh yeah. I am officially adding Jaden Yuki and Yuusei Fudo into the story! Yayy!**

**Jaden: Amazingly epic!**

**Yuusei: I was forced to do this.**

**Yugi: Yuusei, shush! Kira has a gun...**

**Yuusei: Oh.**

**Jaden: I'm scared now, man.**

**Kira: Heh heh heh... you are all my little pawns.**

**Y,Y,J: NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Kira: Muahahahahaha! Anywhore... see 'ya in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Arrival

*POV Kai*

I woke up with goosebumps, and sat up, seeing all of my friends around me. _What a party. _I thought, smirking a little. I stood up and glanced over at the clock. 6:45 AM. I looked around for Keyette, but didn't see her anywhere. So I checked Yami's room.

Sure enough, there she and Yami lay, snuggling. I slapped Keyette's ass as hard as I could. "Ow." she groaned, but did heave herself out of bed. "Lesbo." she growled. "Thanks." I moaned. I felt dead. How late did I stay up? Jesus...

"Let's go get dressed." Keyette suggested. I nodded, and we left the dorm to go to our own. By the time we had gotten dressed and eaten breakfast, we were more awake. "Last night was the best!" Keyette cheered. "I had so much fun!" "At least one of us did." I mumbled. "What?" Keyette asked. "Nothing!" I recovered. "I was just saying about how much fun I had with J- Seto!"

"With Jseto?" Keyette raised an eyebrow. "Damn." I hissed. I was hoping she wouldn't pick up on my stutter. "You were going to say Joey, weren't you?!" she hollered. "Shush, or people will hear you!" I hissed through gritted teeth. Keyette rolled her eyes, but lowered her voice a bit. "When did this happen?" "Last night we kissed. There, I said it." I groaned. Keyette jumped up and down eagerly. "Omg omg omg omg omg!" she chanted. "You two are toats perfection together!" "Shut up!" I hollered. Keyette frowned, quitting her chant. "Wait... is this going to turn into the freaking Twilight saga*?" she questioned. I nodded.

"Wish I could help you, girl." Keyette sighed. "But we have to get to class." "Ugh." I groaned. I followed my friend anyways, almost crashing into somebody standing by my doorway. "Watch it!" a male voice snarled. "You watch it!" I retorted. We glared at each other. His light brown hair resembled that of a Kuriboh, and he had very dark brown eyes. "You were standing outside _my _doorway!" "Well, your doorway was standing behind _me_!" the boy growled. "That doesn't even make sense and I'm offended!" I hollered. Just then, another boy with black and yellow hair split us apart. "Jaden, stop it!" the other boy hissed. "But Yuusei, she started it!" the boy named Jaden whined.

"No, you started it!" I yelled at him. Keyette pulled me away, calming me down. "I apologize for my friends behavior." the boy named Yuusei rubbed the back of his neck. "My name is Yuusei. And this short little idiot behind me is Jaden. We're late transfers." "Cool." I shake Yuusei's hand. "Well, I'm Kai Mallark. And this perfection of a slut behind me is Keyette." "I'm not a slut!" Keyette put her hands on her hips. She went to shake Yuusei and Jadens' hands. I then approached Jaden, but we both decided not to shake hands.

"Whore." he whispered.

"Asshole." I whispered back.

"Slut!"

"Douche!"

"Bitch!"

"Dick!"

"_Shithead!_"

"_Fuckface!_"

"Enough!" I suddenly heard Iennaa scream. "You two are arguing like morons when we're supposed to be in homeroom!" "Good." I glared at him. "I'll get some privacy." "Me too." Jaden retorted. We stalked away from each other. I followed Iennaa and Keyette, and he followed Yuusei.

"God, I can't stand him!" I shouted. "You wouldn't even understand it." "Oh, I do." Keyette objected. "We're walking with the slut now."

Iennaa sighed. "Is it always gonna be like this?" she asked. "Because I'm in the group now." "What?" Keyette growled. I shrugged. "I like her, she's in." "But... it's majority rule!" Keyette stuttered. "Yes, it is." I agreed. "Everyone but you liked her, so like I said, she's in." "But I- she- you- _argh!_" Keyette screamed as she stormed away from us. I glanced apologetically at Iennaa as I ran after her.

* * *

*POV Keyette (yes, she has a pov now.)*

I stomped away from that little boyfriend stealer who called herself a rebel. Just then, I felt somebody grab my shoulder. I spun around to see that little ginger named Kai.

"Get away from me!" I snarled, shrugging away Kai's hand. "Keyette, just calm down!" Kai begged. "_I am perfectly calm!_" I screamed. I realized how mad I was and controlled it. I should've remembered what could happen if I get too stressed. It almost happened. "Keyette, Iennaa really wants to be your friend." Kai started walking beside me. "Well, I don't want to be hers, so it doesn't matter." I growled, brushing my bangs out of my eyes. Kai rolled her eyes. "Can't you at least pretend to like her?" she begged. I laughed. "Hell no!" I replied. "I'm not lying to her face like that!" "Come on, please?" Kai begged. "I'm here to help you with your mistakes and fix you. I just think not being friends with Iennaa will lead to you getting seriously hurt."

I sighed. "Fine." I growled. "I trust you, but you'd better not be lying to me." "Great." Kai sighed with relief. "Under one condition." I commanded. "I am not apologizing." "Deal." Kai rolled her eyes. "Stubborn little bitch." "Thank you." I snapped. Just then, I heard footsteps running towards us, and I turned around to see Joey. "Kai!" he panted. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Shut up." she hissed through gritted teeth. "Oh, so she knows?" Joey asked. "Of course I do!" I laughed. "I know everything about anything. I even know what color your underwear is now." "Tsk. Yeah, right." he chuckled.

"Blue and white plaid with a black American Eagle logo on the bottom left corner." I shrugged. Joey's eyes widened. "How..." he trailed off, afraid to know the answer. Kai laughed. "Listen, I need to go talk with Kaiba I... I promised I'd meet with him." "Ugh." Joey groaned. "You don't have to date him if you don't like him."

I saw Kai bite her lip, which ment she wasn't telling Joey something. "I need to have a little chat with my colleague, if you'll excuse us." I butted in, grabbing Kai's arm and pulling her up the stairs into the ninth grade hallway. "Ow!" she yanked it free, and smacked a boy behind us.

"You!" it was Jaden. "You!" Kai hissed in return. "How dare you slap me!" Jaden retorted. "Oh, does the baby need his binkie?" Kai sneered. Suddenly, Jaden launched himself at Kai, and they began having a fistfight on the ground. But considering they were both pretty weak, it was more sad than threatening looking. I saw Yuusei approach me. "Is she... always like this?" he asks. "Yeah, she is." I replied, half grinning. "Your's too?" "Yeah." Yuusei sighed. "Guess they were practically destined to argue." "Ha, yeah." I chuckled. I cocked my head at him.

"What?" Yuusei asked. "Your hair is funny." I state. Wow, that was pretty derpy**. "Um, thanks?" Yuusei raised an eyebrow. "Anyways... what homeroom do you have?" "Oh, we have Mrs. Mooklenpiedan. She's also the science teacher here." I replied. "Oh, so do we!" Yuusei smiled, which quickly faded. "Which means they have the same homeroom." he gestured to Kai and Jaden. We both grabbed our friends and drug them to homeroom.

When we threw them to the floor of our homeroom, the realization hit them. "I'm in _his _homeroom?" Kai made a face. "I'm in _her _homeroom?" Jaden whined. They glared at each other, not once blinking. "So, anyways, who is that?" Yuusei asked, gesturing to my rival. "Her name is Iennaa." I replied bitterly. "She's a dirty little slut." "Oh." Yuusei looked at his feet. I felt a pang of guilt. "But she's really nice and has really... minty breath."

Hey, it's harder to say nice things about your rival than you think.

"Oh, really?" Yuusei grinned. "I really want to introduce myself but I'm not... not a people person." "Well what about Jaden? And me?" I pointed out. "Those were by chance." Yuusei stated his logic firmly. "I can't just go up to somebody and say'"hi, who are you? How do you do?' because it's awkward for me."

I stared at pitiful Yuusei. "I guess I could help." I eventually sigh. Yuusei grins. "Thank you so much!" he kisses my hand and I blush. "It's formal. Don't judge me." he smirks. I turn really red and grin nervously. God, he was hot.

Okay... I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no. I still love Yami the most. I can blush when a hot guy kisses my hand. Who wouldn't? You, you say? Well, then you're a moron.

Anyways, I just nodded and sat in my seat. I looked over for Kai, about to remind her that she had to meet Ka- Seto to talk to him. But when I didn't see her, I turned to my right and saw her and Jaden arm wrestling. She kicked his ass.

"I demand a rematch!" Jaden screamed. "No way, you sore loser!" Kai sneered. Jaden opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted. "Kai, you have to meet somebody." I raised an eyebrow. She nodded, and left the room. I stared after her.

"I swear, that girl is mentally insane." I groaned. Yuusei nodded beside me. "Definitely."

* * *

*POV Kai*

I ran down the hallway to Seto's locker, where he stood waiting for me. "I am so, so sorry!" I apologized to the angry Seto. "I just got in a fight with some dude, and it escalated from there." "Like when you kissed some other dude?" Seto growled.

My heart skipped five million beats and dropped to the pit of my stomach. "He kissed me!" I recovered. "He made the first move, not me!"

Joey's gonna kill me.

"What?" Seto hollered. People stared at us. "That bastard." "But then again, you made the first move too, in a way." I pointed out. "You're right." Seto realized. I sighed, thinking I was in the clear. "Which is why we will fight for your love!"

And... yeah... you would have thought I would've seen that one coming.

"No, no , no!" I waved my hands. "Oh, yes, yes, yes!" Seto objected. He grabbed my shoulders. "It seems that he can't take a hint that you love me, not him. So a battle of love, lasting from tomorrow to Friday." "That's three days!" I complain. "It'll be worth it." Seto promised. He then ran down to homeroom, dragging me with him.

Well, fuck, I'm screwed.

I yanked my arm free and told Seto a lie about me having to pee. He apparently believed me. I smiled, and ran down to the boiler room, panting. I looked around, and saw Joey standing by one of those huge boiler tanks or whatever you call them.

I ran into his arms and just let him hug me. "What's wrong?" he asked. "What do I do?" I muffled through his shirt. He pulled away and grabbed my shoulders. "What, you don't know how to dump Kaiba?" he asked. "It's Seto!" I shouted.

The realization hit Joey with a bang. "You love us both?" he asked quietly. I nodded reluctantly. Joey sighed, but he didn't seem upset. "And, you can't decide?" he continued. I nodded again. Joey pinched the bridge of his nose. "How can I make you love me?" Joey took my hands.

"What?" I was taken aback. "Kai, I've loved you since the day we played video games with Yugi!" Joey looked at me with pleading eyes. "I'll do anything to make you love me, I just want to be your dream." "Joey," I whispered. "I couldn't do that to you." "But I want to." Joey denied. He pulled me closer, and leaned in for a kiss.

I reluctantly pulled away. "Joey, I just can't do this." my voice cracked. I ran back upstairs to homeroom.

I sprinted down the hallway, and almost crashed into Ryou. "Holy...!" Ryou stepped back. He noticed my expression. "Hey, what's wrong Kai?" he asked with concern. "I'm Kristen Stewart!" I sobbed. Ryou made a face. "Now I'm even more confused." he stated. I rolled my eyes.

"I just need a hug." I groaned. Then Ryou hugged me. It felt nice getting a hug from somebody who I knew was just a friend. "Is it with Seto and Joey?" Ryou asked. I nodded, not even caring about why or how he knew. "I don't know who to pick." I explained. Ryou shrugged. Just let them battle it out." he suggested. "Then pick your favorite."

"Okay." I agreed with reluctance. "But that doesn't seem right." "Do you have a better plan?" Ryou pointed out. I opened my mouth to say something but quickly shut it. I knew, deep down, that he was right. "Well, let's get this over with." I sighed. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to homeroom. "Hey!" he snarled, trying to pry himself free. "You got me into this," Kai growled. "you're doing this with me, too."

* * *

**Oh, the cliffhangers!**

**Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me throughout all of this. I know these chapters come out late, but they are super long, and take a lotof time and thinking to make. I am aware that, also, this is begining to sound kind of like Twilight. Well, it isn't I hate those books so much! Cheesy shit. **

**... Um... sorry 'bout that. Anywhore...**

**I promise,this whole romance thing will resolve soon... heh heh heh, the plot twist will be so large it will make your brain explode. But yeah, I know I have ben kind of absent from lately, and that is because of school and grades. I am not a math person, and I'll leave it at that. I could never abandon this website. It gives me the will to write beautiful new things for those who want to read it. **

**So, now, here's this:**

***Twilight Saga- I can't believe I'm defining this... The Twilight Saga is four books long and is about some idiot girl who is in love with a werewolf and a vampire, and chooses the vampire, becomes a vampire, has a kid, and fights people with vampire powers. It really sucks. (Just an opinion, please don't kill me Twilight Fans!)**

****Derpy- basically it's a meme, and it means stupid or moronic. It is indeed slang, and not intended to be a real word.**

**Well, I think that's about all I have to say. Kay, byeeeeee! ;)**


End file.
